


Rest, Relaxation, and Family

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper works way to hard, M/M, half-demon kids are a handful, parental BillDip, you know you're doing something wrong when Bill Cipher is the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper works himself way too hard but being a workaholic he won't take a break.When all else fails, Bill decides to force Dipper to actually rest but to do that he's going to need a little help from their kids.





	Rest, Relaxation, and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Given these kids are half-demon you can't expect them to be normal 7-year-olds

"Willow get down from there!"

Dipper told his seven-year-old daughter in panic. The brunette child had somehow managed to get on top of the refrigerator and was eating cookies found there. She looked at Dipper with big gold eyes and ate another cookie.

"Willow get down."  
"No."  
"Don't make me get, Bill."

Willow stopped and searched her dad's face to see if he's serious. Dipper was dead serious. Bill was the fun dad except when his husband was stressed. When Dipper's stressed out Bill is very serious and very strict and focuses all his energy on keeping everything under control so Dipper can get unstressed.

"I'm going to get Bill."  
"No papa, I'll come down."

Dipper about had a heart attack when Willow jumped off the fridge and onto the kitchen floor. She landed on her feet unhurt but Dipper still checked her over to make sure she was ok.

"Willow, I want you to never do that again. Now where's your brother?"  
"On the roof."  
"What?!"  
"I told him not too."  
"Jesus Christ. Ok I want you to stay put while I go get Niles."  
"Don't bother pine tree, I got him."

Dipper stood and turned to see Bill entering with a seven-year-old boy under one arm. He was also brunette and had gold eyes just like his sister. He grinned sheepishly at Dipper revealing the recently acquired gap in his teeth.

"Where was he?"  
"Roof."  
Dipper sighed in exasperation.  
"Niles, why were you on the roof."  
"My Frisbee was up there."  
"You don't own a Frisbee."  
"Well somebody's Frisbee was. It's mine now."

Bill set Niles on his feet and he ran over to his sister who passed him a cookie she had taken from the jar on the fridge. Dipper looked exhausted which Bill quickly picked up on. It took Bill only a few long strides to be next to Dipper and only a few seconds to have his arms around his human.

"Go upstairs and rest. I'll take care of the kids."  
"Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?"  
"Yes. I can handle it. Besides, they're wearing you out. So, with all the love I have for you I ask that you please take a break from your half-demon kids."  
"Alright, but if I come back down and all hells broke loose all three of you are getting in trouble."  
"Go to bed sweetheart."  
The two men kissed then Dipper went off to, supposedly, go take a much-needed nap. Once he was gone Bill turned to the twins.  
"What have I told you two about stressing out your papa?"  
The kids glanced at each other.  
"Don't do it?"  
Niles ventured.

"Exactly. I get you guys have lots of energy and want to get into everything but you've got to find a way to use your energy in a way that doesn't stress your papa out so much. He works too hard already."

"How are we even supposed to do that?"  
Willow complained.  
"Just be calm around Dipper. He needs a day off."  
"Are we bad?"  
Niles asked.  
"Is that why he needs a break? Are we too much?"  
Willow added. Bill kneeled to be level with the twins.

"Oh sweethearts, no, you're not bad or too much. You're the best things to happen to me and Dipper but everyone needs breaks sometimes. Your papa just doesn't let himself take those breaks and that runs him down real fast until he's a malfunctioning ball of stress. So, don't feel bad. I know you're not trying to stress him out but can we at least agree to be calm for the rest of today for him?"

Willow and Niles looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Bill and nodding in unison. Bill raised both is hands palm out so each twin could hi-five one.

"Good talk team."

Willow hits harder than Niles. Dipper ended up sleeping through dinner. At least Bill assumed that’s why he hadn’t come back down. Bill assured the kids this was alright. Niles was particularly upset when it was bed time and Dipper still hadn't come down. 

This time Bill conceded and decided to get Dipper up long enough to put the kids to bed. Niles would be extremely upset if he didn't get a kiss from both available parents. Bill found Dipper at his desk typing instead of doing what Bill sent him up here to do.

"Pine tree I sent you up to nap not work."  
"I was going to then I checked my email and there were some things I needed to reply to and I got carried away. Is it dinner time or something?"  
"Actually, you missed dinner. I'm up here because it's the kids bed time and Niles won't go to bed if you don't say good night to him too."  
Dipper froze and looked at Bill.  
"It's 7:30 already?"  
"Actually, it’s 8 now."  
"Crap. I didn't know it was so late. I should have been down there helping you."  
"No. You're pushing yourself too hard. You need a break before you give yourself a heart attack from all this stress. For once in your life take it easy."  
"Alright. I'll relax."  
"I don't believe you but come and help me put the kids to bed. Afterwards I'm forcing you to rest."

Dipper got up and Bill kissed him before taking his hand and leading him to the kid's room. The said goodnight to Niles then Willow. Each goodnight consisted of hugs, I love you's, and kisses on the head. Afterwards Bill picked Dipper up and carried him back to their bedroom. 

Dipper wished he had at least waited until they were out of the kids' bedroom. Now at breakfast tomorrow he's going to have to put up with Willow asking if he likes being carried like a princess as she does every time she sees Bill pick him up like that. By the time, they were upstairs Dipper was already half asleep. Bill rolled his eyes.

"See? I told you, you needed rest."  
"Shut up."  
Dipper slurred sleepily. Bill smiled.  
"You're cute."  
Bill lay Dipper on their bed and Dipper stubbornly got up.  
"Oh, no you don't. No more working for you."  
Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper to keep him in place. Dipper whined.  
"I know. I'm just taking my jeans off."  
"Alright but after that you lay down, got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah."

Bill let go of Dipper then decided to also change into his PJs which consist of just PJ pants then waited on the bed for his husband. Finally, Dipper crawled back on the bed and lay down. Man, he was tired. He still fought sleep because 8 was still early.

"Pine tree, sleep."  
"It's early."  
"I don't care. Do you even remember the last time you slept?"  
"...No."  
"Exactly. Now shush and get under the covers. I'll tuck you in."  
"I'm not a child."

Dipper did as Bill said anyway. Bill got in too and situated the covers over both of them before pulling Dipper up against him and kissing him. Dipper kissed back then cuddled up to Bill, finally relaxing.

"Tomorrow I've got to get back to work."  
Dipper said sleepily.

"No. Tomorrow you're relaxing. You're going to sleep late and take naps. I'll make you a bubble bath with scented candles for you to relax in and bring you breakfast in bed. If you're doing anything it's reading for fun or watching movies you like. I'll take care of the kids so they won't bother you too much but if you get lonely we'll all have a big cuddle pile on the bed. Something along those lines. But work? You're not doing any of that."

Dipper sighed but didn't argue.  
"I'd have probably worked myself to death if I didn't have you, huh?"  
"Yeah. and I know for a fact both me and Willow and Niles would be lost and heartbroken without you."  
"Why'd we decide on having twins?"  
Dipper mused, still stubbornly fighting sleep. Bill hummed.  
"Just happened. I don't regret it."  
"I don't either. I love them so much. Do you think they know that? I'm cross with them so much."  
"You’re stressed and half-demon kids are going to be harder than kids that are 100% human. They know they're trouble but they know you love them anyway."  
Bill assured.  
"I hope so."  
"I know so. Niles won't even go to bed without you there to kiss him goodnight. Willow's more independent but I know she doesn't like sleeping until she's at least hugged you. They love you."  
Dipper smiled, very comfortable in Bill's arms.  
"Go to sleep, pine tree."  
"M'kay."

-

Light was coming through the window and shining on Bill's face. He shifted slightly then opened his eyes sleepily. He glanced down and found Dipper still fast asleep against him. He smiled. Adorable. Bill glanced at the clock. It said 8:00AM. 

Time to get up. Bill got out of bed slowly and carefully so he wouldn't wake up Dipper then silently got dressed and left the room. He went to the kids' room to wake them up. Predictably Willow was already up but not dressed for the day.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Why isn't papa waking us up?"  
"Today's a special day for your papa and I'll need both your help. Let me get Niles up then I'll explain further."  
"Ok."

Bill woke Niles up with effort, the child did not want to greet the day, but Bill managed with help from Willow. With both children now standing dressed in their room Bill kneeled to their level.

"Ok you two, papa's really stressed out so I'm making him take a day off but you know him. If he has any say in it,"  
"He'll work?"

"Exactly. Our goal is to force him to relax today. I want you guys to help me give him the best relaxing day ever because as much as he doesn't need anything crazy happening, he won't be happy if even one of us isn't part of his day. You think you can help me?"

Both children's gold eyes sparkled with determination.  
"Yes!"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Alright. Now let's go make him breakfast in bed."  
"Quick, before he wakes up!"

Willow shouted than ran out of the room. Bill followed slower with Niles in tow. When they got to the kitchen Willow already had eggs, bacon, and a frying pan out. She may only be seven but she can climb like nothing Bill's ever seen.

"Shouldn't we make pancakes? It'd be more of a treat since we haven't had any in a long time."  
Niles said. Willow and Bill looked at him then at each other.  
"He makes a good point."  
"I agree."  
Willow put the eggs and bacon back while Bill started to make the pancake batter. Bill felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Niles holding up a bag.  
"Put choco-chips in it. Papa likes them that way but he doesn't make them like that cause he says we already eat too much sugary stuff."  
"You're right. How could I forget something that would make this even more special for him."

Bill took the bag and poured about half of it in the batter. Bill started making pancakes. Willow, who was sitting on the counter got a plate out for the pancakes to go on. Bill stacked it high with pan made cakes. 

Niles dug the stand they can put on the bed for Dipper to eat on out of a lower cabinet and handed it to Willow so she could put the plate on it. Bill saved the rest of the batter and turned off the stove.

"Ok, we have pan cakes. What else?"  
"We need a drink and syrup."  
"He always has orange juice."  
"Orange juice, syrup, and should we make him toast or get him a muffin?"  
"Give him the last banana muffin."  
"Alright. Niles can carry the syrup and Willow can carry the juice. I'll get the heavy stuff."

Bill poured some OJ in a glass and gave it to Willow and took the syrup from the fridge and gave it to Niles. He put the muffin on a small plate and situated it on the stand and took the stand by the handles. 

Bill walked carefully out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his and Dipper's room followed closely by Willow and Niles. They went in to find Dipper sitting up rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

"Wha- Bill? What time is it? Did I sleep in?"  
"It's about 9:15."  
That woke Dipper right up.  
"Whoa. That's late and I have things to do today."  
Bill put the stand up over Dipper's lap before he could get up and kissed his birthmark.  
"Hun. You aren't going anywhere today."  
"But-"  
"Papa no! Stay!'"  
Niles objected as he climbed on the bed and situated himself right next to Dipper on the big bed.  
"We made you breakfast!"  
Willow said as she squeezed right up to Dipper's other side. Dipper smiled and put his arms around them.  
"Oh, so you two are on Bill's side now, huh?"  
"We want you to relax as much as daddy does. Orange juice? I promise I didn't spill any of it."  
"Thank you Willow."  
Dipper took the glass and drank some then set the glass on the stand.  
"I brought syrup. You should try the pancakes. They were made special for you."  
"Thank you, Niles."  
Dipper took the syrup and poured an appropriate amount on his pancakes before getting the silverware Bill brought and eating some.  
"Are there chocolate chips in this?"  
"Yes, there are pine tree because your only job today is to relax while we make you feel special."  
Bill was now on the bed next to Dipper with Niles in his lap. He kissed Dipper's cheek.  
"You work so hard you deserve it."  
"Oh fine. I'll relax for a little bit but not all day."  
"Pine tree, there will be no work done by you today and that's final."  
"You can't force me to relax all day Bill. You know that."  
"Maybe not alone, but I've got our two little monsters on my side. Isn't that right, kids? We're going to make papa relax whether he likes it or not."  
"Yeah!"  
Both twins cheered. Dipper rolled his eyes good-naturedly and ate more pancakes.  
"We'll see."

Dipper can say he had an amazing breakfast. The twins hugged him and talked his ears off and Bill kissed him every chance he got and it felt so wonderful to have his family around him clearly loving him so much. When he was done though Bill gathered up the dishes and stand and everything to be taken away.

"I'm going to take this to the kitchen then I'm going to make the kids their breakfast. After they've eaten I'm coming back up here to check on you, and if you aren't in bed relaxing, you're going to be in big trouble."  
"Oh? And what would my punishment for actually getting work done like a responsible adult be?"  
"Maybe I won't go through with that massage I was planning on giving you."  
Dipper looked at Bill with wide eyes.  
"You were planning on doing that?"  
Bill very rarely gives massages even though he's amazing at it.  
"I was thinking about it, yeah. You deserve to have some of that stress worked out of your muscles. I'm only going to do it if you're a good boy, though."  
"Alright. Go feed our gremlins."  
Bill pecked his lips once before getting off the bed with the dishes.  
"Come gremlins. You heard your papa, it's feeding time."

Willow and Niles both hugged Dipper before following Bill out of the room. Dipper was tempted to get his tablet and do some work now that he was alone but the threat of no massage was too big. Those don't happen often enough for Dipper to take chances. 

So, instead, he decided to be a good boy and fished a book out to read after getting comfy on the bed. After about an hour Bill came back in but this time he was alone. Dipper looked up as Bill crawled up next to him on the bed. He kissed Dipper once.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. I've just been sitting here reading."  
"What book?"  
"Harry Potter book one."  
"Mmm. Seems like you have been a good boy then. You want me to work your muscles until you're just a loose puddle of pleasure?"  
"Y-yes."  
Bill kissed him again.  
"Then put the book down, take off your shirt, and face away from me."  
Dipper did as Bill asked while trying not to seem super excited. Right as Bill's hands touched his bare shoulders Dipper remembered something.  
"Wait! The kids-"  
"Are watching double feature Disney movies. We have a good two hours of uninterrupted time together. I've gotten everything worked out."  
"Ok good."  
"That being as it may, you should probably try not to be too loud lest our gremlins hear and grow worried."  
"Right."  
"May I continue now?"  
"Go for it."

Bill rubbed Dipper's shoulders with purpose. Every press of fingers was perfectly placed working at tension Dipper didn't even know he had. He bit his lip but still let out a muffled noise when Bill kissed the back of his neck sending a jolt of magic through his nerves and muscles. By the time, Bill decided to move from his shoulders Dipper was already melting. A kiss was placed on each shoulder giving off tiny bits of magic each time. 

"Lay down, love."  
Bill whispered in Dipper's ear and Dipper nodded then situated himself on his stomach. Bill moved over him so he was sitting over Dipper's back side. He leaned up and whispered into Dipper's ear again.  
"Good boy."

The praise sent a shiver through Dipper. Bill sat back again then started working from Dipper's shoulders down, pressing his fingers skillfully into Dipper's skin and kneading the muscles. Dipper let out pleased noises that he only had half a mind to muffle. Bill would kiss his back in different places periodically, sending jolts of magic down each nerve and into every muscle making his body so lax he felt boneless. 

"How are you feeling?"  
"So good."  
"Good. You're done."  
Dipper let out a whine of protest.  
"Hey, it's my job to be the bratty one, not you. Besides, I've got a part two planned."  
"Part two?"  
"Yeah, I think I've made you so lax that if I put you in a tub you won't crawl out."  
"I'm clean already."  
"This isn't about getting you clean this is just about relaxing. At least give it a chance."  
"Alright."  
"Wonderful. Now do you want bubbles and roses or a bath bomb?"  
"Uh... we have a bath bomb?"  
"Yeah. I managed to keep one away from Niles."  
"Better use it then."  
"Perfect. Stay here love."  
"I don't think I could move if I tried."

Bill laughed and got off Dipper. A few minutes after, Dipper heard the water running in their bathroom. He stayed put as Bill came in and picked up a box Dipper didn't see him bring in and move it to the bathroom. 

Eventually Dipper was scooped up princess style and transported to the bathroom. He didn't protest as he was stripped of his boxers and placed in the tub full of steaming water. A kiss was placed on his lips and a blue bath bomb into his hands. Dipper put the bomb in the water and watched it spread. 

While this was happening, Bill lit some nice smelling candles and set up some music. When he walked back over to Dipper the water was a swirly combination of blues and black with gold glitter. It was pretty. He set the remote for the music within reach.

"You relax and I'll check on you later, ok?"  
"M'kay."  
"Want me to get you a book to read? I'll make it water proof."  
"That'd be nice."  
Bill got him the book he'd been reading, using magic to make it water proof, then kissed him.  
"Please relax."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Dipper replied playfully but Bill's face was dead serious.

"I mean it, Dipper. You over work yourself. I don't want to lose you because you won't take breaks when you need them. If things are too much give some of the work to me. I'm here to love, help, and support you if you'd only let me." 

"I know but I can handle it."  
Bill sighed.

"I know you still have this lingering idea that you can maintain the work pace and load Ford did but you're not Ford. You can't handle as much at once as he managed to and that's ok. It's not a competition. He doesn't think less of you and neither do I."

"I- I know."

"Do you? Because you're stressed out all the time, are losing sleep, and I can sense you're on the verge of a panic attack almost 24/7. That's not healthy. I'm worried about you."

"Oh..."  
"Please take it easy, pine tree."  
"O-ok. I will."  
"Thank you. I'll be back later."

Bill kissed Dipper once more before standing and leaving the bathroom. Dipper let his body relax. The warm water felt nice. He's not quite sure how long he stayed there but Bill did eventually come back for him. 

He brought clean clothes and a towel that all must have just been in the dryer because they were warm. Once Dipper was dressed again, Bill made him go down stairs and sat him on the sofa where Willow and Niles were, then covered him in a blanket. 

"Kids, make sure pine tree relaxes."  
"Ok!"

Willow agreed and Niles nodded. Bill kissed Dipper and both twins on the head then left to go clean up the bathroom. While Bill was gone Niles and Willow piled on top of Dipper.

"Are you feeling better yet papa?"  
"A lot better."  
"We're sorry we're so much trouble for you all the time."

"Oh no, no, no. You two aren't trouble for me. You're kids. Kids get into things and make messes. You should have seen all the trouble me and your aunt Mabel go into growing up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“100% positive. So, don't you dare tear yourselves down over something that's not true at all. I love you and wouldn't ever change a single thing about either of you."

Dipper wrapped his arms around his babies and hugged them. They hugged back, reassured. It took a long time for Bill to come back and when he did it was just to get everybody up for dinner which he made. 

The food was good and Dipper was denied when he offered to do the dishes. Instead he was sent back to the couch with the kids to watch movies until bed. When Bill came back he found Niles in Dipper's lap while Willow was beside him. 

Bill set the popcorn he brought on the coffee table then scooped up Willow so he could sit next to Dipper then set the girl in his lap. He put an arm around Dipper and Dipper rested his head on Bill's shoulder.

"How do you feel?"  
Bill whispered to him. They'd been through several movies now and both kids were asleep in their laps.  
"Loved. Taken care of."  
"Good because you are. We love you."  
"I love you guys too."  
"You're going to quit overworking yourself now, right?"  
"I might need some help and reminding but I'll try."  
"I promise you'll be happier."  
"I already have you, Willow, and Niles. I don't know what could make me happier than you three already do."  
Bill smiled and kissed Dipper.

"When you feel good that happiness will be amplified. Now, do you want to help me put our babies to bed? After that I think we should go to bed too. We can cuddle and I'll kiss you all over."

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
